The present disclosure relates to a chair with a writing tablet. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a chair with a writing tablet that can be moved to either side of a seating element and can be moved longitudinally toward and away from the seat occupant and rotated toward and away from the seat occupant.
Tablet arm chairs are often used in different seating applications in which the seat occupant needs a writing tablet to support documents or a computer. Since left handed and right handed occupants require the tablet to be positioned on opposite sides of the chair, many seating arrangements have been developed in which the writing tablet is fixed on either the right or left side of the seat occupant. This type of arrangement requires a facility to have an adequate number of chairs for both right-handed and left-handed occupants, which is often difficult to estimate and results in an excess of left-handed seats being stored and unused.
Additionally, it is desirable for the writing tablet to be movable relative to the seat occupant once the tablet is on the correct side of the occupant. Typically, this movement is either a pivotable motion of the tablet to allow the occupant easier ingress and egress or longitudinal movement toward the occupant to adjust for various sized occupants.